Geonosians
| image = | aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | category = | status = | homeworld = Geonosis | stellar system = Geonosis System | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | body type = Insectoid | lifespan = | height = 1.68-1.78 meters | weight = | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 4 | toes = 3 | special adaptations = Insectoid wings | language = Geonosian | sub-groups = | representatives = Poggle the Lesser; Sun Fac | affiliations = Confederacy of Independent Systems | allies = Count Dooku | enemies = Anakin Skywalker; Obi-Wan Kenobi; Padmé Amidala | 1st = Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones }} Geonosians are a fictional alien race featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. They appeared in the 2002 feature film Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. One of their member, Poggle the Lesser, also made a brief appearance in two scenes from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Description Geonosians were sentient alien beings from the planet Geonosis. They had insectoid physical charactistics including an external carapace and wings. Their wings afforded the limited flight capabilities, suggesting that their overall frames were light in weight. The Geonosian language was a series of guttural clicks and trills. Their language centers are tied into a hive-mind consciousness Biology Geonosians appear to have an adaptive respiratory system. In addition to being able to breathe on their home world of Geonosis, Poggle the Lesser is shown on other planets including Utapau and Mustafar, where he can breathe the atmosphere of those worlds without the need for artificial support. History The Battle of Geonosis Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, along with the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 attempted to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi by infiltrating the Geonosian battle droid factory. While Padmé avoided being killed by the immense automatic machinery, Anakin fought his way through dozens of Geonosians. C-3PO suffered through a harrowing experience as well as his head was snatched from his body by an assembly line claw and attached to the frame of a battle droid. R2-D2 managed to drag C-3PO's headless body to a safe location. Anakin and Padmé were ultimately captured and brought out to the Petranaki Arena where they were to be publicly executed along with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Count Dooku, Poggle the Lesser and Nute Gunray presided over the event and unleashed three immense creatures, an Acklay, a Reek and a Nexu. Fortunately, the heroes were able to escape their bonds and avoid being devoured by the vicious animals. Mace Windu and his Jedi forces arrived just in time to lend Anakin and the others a hand. Count Dooku summoned an army of B1 battle droids and also unleashed the more powerful B2 super battle droids. Bounty hunter Jango Fett, a witness to the failed execution tried to get the drop on Mace Windu by firing his flame thrower at him. Mace shed his Jedi vestments and the two faced off against one another on the arena floor. Jango was nearly trampled to death by the charging Reek, but managed to kill it with several shots from his blaster. However, his jet pack was damaged during the incident and he was unable to fly away to avoid having his head lopped off by Windu's lightsaber. The other Jedi fought valiantly against the Separatist forces, but in the end, they were grossly outnumbered. The battle droids cut down the Jedi forces until only thirty remained. After they surrounded them in the center of the arena, Dooku ordered the droids to stand down. He offered Mace Windu the opportunity to surrender, but the stoic Jedi refused to lay down his saber. It was at that moment that Jedi Master Yoda arrived with the Grand Army of the Republic. Twelve Acclamator I-class assault ships landed on the ground offloading squadrons of clone troopers as well as various ground assault vehicles. Yoda coordinated the offensive and the Jedi worked alongside the clones to beat back the droid armies. Representatives * Poggle the Lesser * Sun Fac Notes & Trivia * The Geonosians were created by writer and director George Lucas. * Geonosians do not like cold weather. Star Wars: Republic 67 * The Geonosian sonic blaster is specially designed for Geonosian biology, so that normal humanoids cannot use it. Related pages * of note * Images of * Appearances of See also Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith |-|Television= * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Weapons Factory |-|Comics= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 3 * Star Wars: Republic 67 |-|Novels= * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novelization) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novel) |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References